<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I the Arsehole? by LoonyBadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401422">Am I the Arsehole?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyBadger/pseuds/LoonyBadger'>LoonyBadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Potter is a Little Shit, Lily Evans is a Little Shit, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Peter Pettigrew is a Little Shit, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Needs to Love Himself, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, lily evans is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyBadger/pseuds/LoonyBadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is just venting to his friends, well. Really he's trying to make the understand. He's most certainly not in the wrong...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I the Arsehole?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little Thought Bubble you're welcome.<br/>Aha, please like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Look, you guys are just going to have to accept that Werewolves are dangerous creatures. They will never be seen as anything more than that," Remus continued, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily were sitting with Remus in the Gryffindor common room. This conversation had been going on for over half an hour now, and the others were convinced that Remus would be able to get a wonderful job when he graduated Hogwarts in a little over a year. He was merely trying to get their expectations down to a more reasonable level. He’d already had this conversation with Professor McGonagall during fifth year and he was finally opening up to them about what was said. Of course he was being a bit more cruel than Professor McGonagall had been.</p>
<p>          “No. I refuse to accept that,” Sirius stated once more.</p>
<p>          “You’re over exaggerating Remus. No one thinks like that,” Lily chimned in;  Remus couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p>
<p>          “Of course people think like that! Lily, guys, Werewolves are dangerous CREATURES. No one wants to hire an animal!”</p>
<p>          “Alright that’s enough you ginormous, racist, bigot!” Yelled a fourth year, stomping his way over to join the conversation.  Remus’ eyes widened and his head snapped in the direction of the voice. Sirius turned to James.</p>
<p>          “Do you know him?” Sirius asked in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>          “Yeah, he’s Edwin, or maybe Edgar?” James quickly whispered back.</p>
<p>          “Me?” Remus asked confused. </p>
<p>          “Yes you Lupin-” He sneered. “I can’t believe I used to think you were nice. You are what’s wrong with society these days! Your small minded ideals are fueling the blind and stupid,” Remus’ jaw lay somewhere on the floor as his friends all smirked, thoroughly enjoying this little display. Edwin or Edgar continued his tirade, “Werewolves are just like you and me! Everyday average people with lives, families and people who love them. They just want a normal life! A chance to have a job and an education! Sure, there are some bad ones out there but if we judge every Werewolf on people like Greyback you might as well judge every wizard based on Grindelwald or Voldemort and ban magic all together!” He continued passionately.</p>
<p>          “Yeah Remus, you jerk,” James spoke up, Remus quickly glared at him causing a roar of laughter amongst the group.</p>
<p>          “IT’S NOT FUNNY!” The fourth year screamed with a stomped foot, completely misinterpreting the laughter.</p>
<p>          “No no, we agree with you!” Peter chimined in, “Please continue, you're making my whole week better. We’ve been trying to convince Remus here for ages,” Remus turned his glare to Peter who just winked.</p>
<p>          “I bet that if you meet a Werewolf in real life you wouldn’t even know that they were one unless they told you!” Edwin/Edgar continued, taking Peter’s advice.</p>
<p>          “Have you actually met a Werewolf?” Remus asked a little snidely. </p>
<p>          “hAvE yOu AcTuAlLy mEeT a WeReWoLF?” The irate 4th year repeated mockingly, “Yes I have actually, and she’s a really nice person! There’s no reason she should be oppressed the way she is, except for people like you! Ruled by your fear of others. What? Do you hate colored people too? Are all women below you? Should we be killing Jews according to you? Wake up and smell reality! This is the twentieth century!” Remus’ cheeks flared with embarrassment at the accusations. Couldn’t a man have a moment of self-deprication in peace without being compared to a Nazi? The others were trying desperately to stifle their laughter.</p>
<p>          “He’s got a point Remus, stop being like my parents mate,” Sirius quipped.</p>
<p>          “Werewolves become murderous beasts once every month!” Remus bit out between clenched teeth, trying desperately to not lose the point he had been making. He really wasn’t the bad guy here...was he? </p>
<p>          “Did you know that most Werewolves are forced to transform in piss poor conditions if they want to remain on the right side of the law? That ninety-five percent of Werewolves haven’t actually hurt anyone? That they’re forced to rip themselves apart every month over and over again? And don’t come at me with ‘better than murdering people’ because if we, as a people, created the proper safe space for Werewolves to transform. If we actually allowed them to transform in groups and allow the ‘wolf’ to have a pack, then they wouldn’t hurt themselves? Did you know most fight against the transformation when it’s happening? That makes the transformation last longer, hurt them much more than if they’d just give in to it in the first place and that it’s one of the main reasons Werewolves have a shorter life span?” Edwin/Edgar continued growing red in the face as he forgot to breathe in between his passionate accusations. Remus stared back at the boy unsure how he was supposed to respond.<br/>
“Just you watch Remus John Lupin. I’m going to study law and become a lawyer. I’m going to fight for Werewolf rights and one of these days you and people just like you are just going to have to accept a more accepting tomorrow!” Remus blinked, wondering how a fourth year knew his middle name. The boy turned and started to storm towards the stairs to his dormitory, “If anyone needs me, I’ll be upstairs studying law and forcing you ALL to become BETTER PEOPLE!” He screamed mid-stride. </p>
<p>          “Look Remus, an ally,” Lily said, trying to keep back her laughter.</p>
<p>          “Unbelievable...someone who doesn’t hate me for being a Werewolf and I managed to make him hate me for my awful personality instead,” Remus muttered, staring off into the distance, and the others burst out laughing, clutching their sides.</p>
<p>          “Oh Merlin it hurts,” Sirius said, wiping away mirthful tears as he fell to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would leave a comment you would make my day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>